


Howl

by Jehan_Grantaire_Fusion



Series: Fics inspired by my taste in music [8]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I have no idea why i wrote this, I mean, Im procrastinating!, Kinda, Medieval AU, Other, Werewolf AU, and have passed the realm where fucks are given, but whatever’, hahaha, i was kinda high on painkillers when I wrote this, oh i know, or what im doing, tryna avoid doing this other fic I promised I’d work on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jehan_Grantaire_Fusion/pseuds/Jehan_Grantaire_Fusion
Summary: “Even a man who’s pure of heart and says his prayers by night can still become a wolf when the autumn moon shines bright.”Steve goes out to kill a wolf, and ends up taking a road less traveled.Inspired by ‘Howl’ by Florence and the Machine.





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything for Marvel, well, ever, but I do love these guys and wanted to try my hand at writing them. 
> 
> Any typos are the fault of my dear friends, Paracetamol and Ibuprofen. I’m on my period and they help.

There’s a wolf in the forest.

There’s a man there, too.

They are one and the same, the whispers say, and Steve does not listen at first.

A little girl, playing near the outskirts of the village, finds paw prints bigger than her two hands. She tells her mother, and asks if it is a big dog.  
In a way, Steve thinks, it is.

Then a herbalist sees a man stumbling through the woods as if drunk. He runs when she tries to speak to him, with her silver earrings.

Steve does not know if it’s a genuine werewolf, but Tony thinks it is. He should know - for were his parents not killed by wolves? He wants to find the wolf and kill it immediately, but Steve was still cautious.

The caution flees when a farmer’s only cow is found mutilated and slaughtered in the town square.

‘If it’s a wolf,’ he tells Natasha, ‘then it needs to be put down. Any wolf that’ll come this close to people isn’t safe.’

‘And if it’s a werewolf?’ She asks.

Steve looks away. ‘Either way, it needs to be put down.’

‘And I suppose you’re the guy who’s gonna do it?’ Tony, voice full of challenge.

‘Oh, be realistic!’ Nat snaps. ‘He’s the best hunter we’ve got. If it is a werewolf, then we can’t afford to mess this up.’

So Steve walks into the forest with a knife and a bow and arrows tipped with silver.

The paw prints are easy to find. They wander, stumble, falter through the forest.

They meander and fall and-

They are now human footprints.

Steve tightens his grip on the knife and goes deeper in.

The footprints lead to an old stone hut, falling to pieces. Steve hears something that stops him in his tracks.

Someone is crying.

The sobs are choked, gasping - as if the crier does not want to cry, but cannot help it.

As if in a dream, Steve lays down the bow and arrows and puts his knife in his pocket. ‘Hello?’

The crying stutters to a halt.

Steve moves closer. ‘Are you ok?’

There’s a shuffling noise, as if the man on the other side of the hut is trying to move away. ‘Go away. Please.’

Steve moves around to take a look at the werewolf.

The man on the other side is huddled against the wall, dark hair falling in unkempt strands over his face. He appears to be in good physical condition, but his clothes are dirty and torn and his eyes are huge and frightened. ‘Have you come to kill me?’ He asks.

Steve pauses, thinking of the weight of the knife in his pocket. ‘You’re the werewolf.’ Neither a question or an answer.

The other nods.

Suddenly, Steve realises that he cannot, will not, kill this man. A werewolf he might be, but evil he is not. To kill him here would be like killing any other man in cold blood.

_Two roads converged in a wood, and I-_

‘I’m going to help you.’

_I took the one less traveled by._


End file.
